Memorial
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe and the turtles decide to hold a memorial party in memory of Splinter and Chloe's parents.  Second Sequel to Breakdown.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Grandma Calls, Grandpa Calls, Grandma Steps, Grandpa Steps, Kayla, Kyle, Suzuki, Wanda, Dana, and the song "Here for You" are and this fanfic involves a suggestion from RoseGAL. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Memorial**

Eighteen year old Leo heard some music when he woke up. He decided to talk to ten year old Chloe Calls.

_I am here for you._

_I won't let you down._

_I will be your friend._

_Always and forever._

_You are never alone._

_I am here for you._

Leo knocked on Chloe's bedroom door once he reached it. Chloe opened the door and let him in.

"Everything ok?" Chloe asked with concern.

"Not really," Leo admitted.

"You still miss Splinter, right?"

"That's right and it still hurts."

_Call if you need me._

_I will lend an ear._

_I will always be here for you._

_I will be your shoulder to lean on._

"If you want, I can turn the radio off," Chloe offered.

"You can leave it on but I was wondering what song that was that just played," Leo said.

"That was 'Here for You' from Dana Wilson."

"Hearing that song gave me an idea to have a memorial party."

"How about we talk about that after breakfast?"

"Good idea since my brothers will want to be part of planning this."

_I will always be around._

_I am here for you._

"Any one seen Mikey?" Raph asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Probably in the kitchen cooking breakfast or he's still sleeping," Leo replied.

"I don't smell anything and he wasn't in his room," Raph said.

"I'll go find out where he is," Donny offered, coming out of his room and going downstairs.

* * *

Mikey was in the kitchen preparing to cook breakfast. Suddenly, he started remembering how he cooked breakfast for his brothers and Splinter who died of pneumonia a month and a half ago.

_I'm never going to be able to cook anything for Splinter again_, Mikey realized.

Mikey dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball. Then he buried his face in his arms and broke down completely.

* * *

Donny decided to go to the kitchen and see if Mikey was there even though he couldn't smell anything cooking. He headed over there and opened the door.

Donny spotted his brother curled up in a ball on the floor near the counter with his whole body shaking. He went over there, sat down, and gathered his brother in his arms.

_I will always be there._

_I will be your friend._

_I am here for you._

_Through thick and thin._

"You all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"I was about to cook breakfast when I realized that I would never be able to cook for Splinter again," Mikey replied, clinging to his brother like a life preserver.

"I'll get Chloe and see if she can cook breakfast instead," Donny offered.

"Stay here," Mikey begged.

"All right."

"I don't want to be alone right now."

Donny tightened his hold on Mikey who did the same. The two of them stayed in that position for a while.

* * *

Raph decided to see what was taking so long with getting breakfast ready. He headed for the kitchen, went inside, and found Mikey and Donny sitting on the floor holding each other.

"Everything all right?" Raph asked with concern.

"Mikey realized something that he'd never be able to do again," Donny explained.

"You want Chloe to cook breakfast today?" Raph asked Mikey.

"Ok," Mikey agreed.

* * *

Chloe and the turtles were in the living room having scrambled eggs and orange juice. Chloe noticed that Mikey was barely eating.

"You all right?" Chloe asked with concern.

"I just miss Splinter, that's all," Mikey said.

"We all miss him," Raph said.

"Why don't we talk about this after breakfast?" Leo suggested.

"Good idea," Donny said.

Chloe and the turtles eventually finished breakfast. They cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

The turtles were in Leo's room searching through Splinter's stuff. Just then, Chloe appeared in the doorway.

"I thought we could talk about having a memorial party for Splinter," Chloe suggested. The turtles nodded in agreement.

"How about we do it the day after tomorrow?" Leo suggested.

"That means April and Casey won't be able to make it," Mikey said with disappointment. April O'Neil and Casey Jones were on vacation in Hawaii and weren't due to return for a couple more weeks.

"Should we let them know?" Raph asked.

"I think we should let them know when they come back since we don't want to ruin their vacation," Donny suggested and his brothers and Chloe nodded in agreement.

Chloe and the turtles made plans to invite a few more guests. Chloe offered the send the invitations which the turtles agreed on.

* * *

The turtles were hanging out in the living room. Just then, Chloe entered the room.

"I just got an e-mail from Suzuki and Wanda," Chloe explained. "They're really busy with their dojo and won't be able to make it."

"I guess that what happens when you run one of the most successful dojos in the country," Leo said. "You don't get much spare time."

"What about your grandparents in Florida?" Donny inquired.

"Grandma and Grandpa Steps can't make it either," Chloe replied. "It's gotten really busy on the beach and they need to keep it tidy."

"So it's just Grandma and Grandpa Calls and us?" Raph inquired and Chloe nodded in confirmation.

"I'll take care of the refreshments," Mikey offered which his brothers and Chloe agreed on.

Chloe and the turtles discussed more plans for the party. Eventually, they went about their separate activities.

* * *

Grandma and Grandpa Calls were sitting on their bed. Just then, Leo appeared in the doorway.

"I was wondering if we could talk," Leo said.

"Sure," Grandma Calls said.

"Come in," Grandpa Calls said.

Leo entered the room and sat on a chair. He cleared his throat and said, "I was wondering how you felt when you lost your son Kyle."

"I was really miserable and I used up a ton of tissues," Grandma Calls remembered. "Kyle and his wife Kayla were such sweet and wonderful people."

"We were thrilled when you and your brothers brought Chloe over to live with us," Grandpa Calls said. "She's been such a joy."

"How did Grandma and Grandpa Steps feel about losing Kayla and Kyle?" Leo inquired.

"They were pretty upset about it," Grandma Calls replied.

"Kayla looked like the adult version of Chloe," Grandpa Calls said.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to help out with the party," Leo said.

"What do you need?" Grandma Calls asked.

"I wanted to know if you could bring photos of Kayla and Kyle to the party," Leo said. "Chloe, my brothers, and I are taking care of the photos of Splinter."

"We'll see what we can do but it shouldn't be a problem," Grandpa Calls said.

Leo thanked Chloe's grandparents. Then he walked out of the room.

* * *

The next day, the turtles, Chloe, and her grandparents spend the day preparing for the memorial party the following day. They each agreed to make a brief speech during the party.

"Chloe, we're going to spend the night in the living room if you want to join us," Donny said.

"Sure, I'll go upstairs and change and come back down and get the sofa ready," Chloe agreed.

Chloe went upstairs while the turtles prepared the large air mattress. When Chloe came back down, the turtles were on the air mattress under a large blanket talking among themselves.

Chloe and the turtles said good night to each other and Chloe made herself comfortable on the sofa. Then they all fell asleep.

* * *

The following afternoon, the turtles, Chloe, and her grandparents were having the memorial party in the living room. There were refreshments on the table and photo albums in various places around the room.

"This is marvelous," Grandpa Calls said.

"Kyle and Kayla would've loved this," Grandma Calls said, her voice breaking.

"Splinter would've, too," Leo said, sounding choked up.

"True," Donny said, wrapping his arms around Leo who returned the gesture.

Just then, the ghosts of Kayla, Kyle, and Splinter appeared. The turtles, Chloe, and her grandparents were surprised to see them.

"Mom, Dad, it's great to see you," Chloe said.

"Same here," Kayla said warmly.

"We really miss you, Chloe," Kyle said.

"So do I," Chloe said.

Splinter put his hand's on Leo's head and asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I really miss you but I have quite a few loved ones around me," Leo replied.

"Remember, you have so much to live for. I may be gone but you're still alive and have your whole life ahead of you."

"I realize that now. My brothers and friends also would've missed me if I'd succeeded in jumping off the roof so I could join you a couple weeks ago."

Splinter told the turtles that he loved them and that he would always watch over them. Then he vanished and the turtles wrapped their arms around each other and the floodgates broke open.

"We have to go now," Kayla said.

"Take care of each other," Kyle said.

"We will, Mom and Dad," Chloe said with a smile.

Kayla and Kyle kissed on the lips and vanished. By that time, Chloe was the only one in the room with dry eyes.

Chloe waited patiently while the others continued to release the pain of losing their loved ones. Eventually, she felt a pair of arms around her and she returned the gesture.

"We really appreciate this, Chloe," Leo said.

"I thought you would," Chloe said and then she and Leo released each other.

Chloe's grandparents kissed Chloe on the forehead and left the room. Then Chloe grabbed a photo album that had her parents in it and she and the turtles looked at it together.

"They look really cute together," Mikey observed.

"They were really in love," Chloe said with a smile.

The turtles and Chloe continued to look through the album. Chloe put the album back on the table when they were done.

* * *

"I'm going to check on the cats and go to bed," Chloe said after she and the turtles finished cleaning up from the party.

The turtles and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and then released each other. Then Chloe gathered up the photo albums of her parents and left the room.

The turtles talked for a while. Eventually, they said good night to each other and headed upstairs to their bedrooms.

The End


End file.
